


Memory

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamila remembers when she met Sonny Joon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Memory  
Jamila leaned against the wall. After Nancy’s questions about Sonny Joon, she needed a breather.  
“Who is Sonny?” Nancy had asked.  
Who indeed.

Jamila remembered the day she met Sonny Joon. It had been a warm spring day, and she’d been travelling around the U.S. She’d heard about a group called “S.P.I.E.D”. The whole thing sounded so silly and ridiculous. But Jamila was curious. Aliens in outer space? Anyway, she’d come across a course Sonny Joon was teaching “Are You Alien or Alieout?” So she’d signed herself up for the course, and turned up on the day to see what would happen. 

“Hey everyone! It’s good to see so many people today!” A young woman stood in front of the audience. Jamila had seated herself in the back. She didn’t want to be noticed, not today.  
“Well, without further ado, let’s welcome Mr. Sonny Joon!” People clapped, some politely, and some stood up and cheered. Jamila raised her eyebrows. Sonny was clearly popular or at least, known to people. 

A tall, thin young man walked out on the small stage. He had spiked hair, a dazzling around of different colours, from pink to green. He wore a T-Shirt that had the acronym “S.P.I.E.D” on the front. His glasses had kept sliding down his nose during his talk, Jamila remembered. He was forever pushing them back.  
He motioned for people to quieten down. “Thank you very much! So, let’s get started, shall we?” For the next couple of hours, Sonny launched into a speech about the aliens, who they were, why they needed people to build the pyramids in Egypt, and what they wanted. Jamila, frankly, was nonplussed. “Why would anyone believe this?” she’d wondered. At the end, there had been a question and answer session, as well as a book signing. Jamila had decided she’d had enough at that stage. All of it sounded so unbelievable to her. But when she looked around, she saw people buying the books, eagerly talking to the authors. She’d slipped out the door quietly. 

“Crazy.” Jamila muttered under her breath.  
“What’s that?” She heard a voice from behind her.  
Sonny was standing, chewing on a toothpick.  
“Oh gosh, you gave me a fright.”  
“Sorry about that. Did you enjoy the talk?”  
Jamila nodded, deciding this wasn’t the time to be honest.  
“It was very interesting, Mr. Joon.”  
“Oh, call me Sonny. Everyone does. So you didn’t like it then?”  
“What? No, I said it was interesting.”  
“Right. People say that when they’re too polite to say the truth, which is they found it boring or something along those lines.”  
Jamila giggled. She’d decided she liked Sonny. With his vivid hair colour, and animated way, he was a real character.  
“I’m sorry; I just don’t think I believe in this stuff.”  
“Nothing to be sorry for. Not everyone will believe it. But let me tell you something, Jamila, I like you. You seem like a smart gal. I’m glad I got to meet you today. But now I have to go back in and sign some books. Maybe I’ll see you again? We could talk more about this stuff.”  
Jamila shook her head. “No, I’m leaving the U.S pretty soon.”  
“Alright then. Well, it was nice meeting you.” With a quick wave, Sonny headed back inside. 

Jamila realised she’d never even told Sonny her name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for the fanfiction month I had on tumblr, which for some reason, never got posted.


End file.
